


Baby's Breath

by Komadori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Pairing, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationship, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komadori/pseuds/Komadori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's thoughts before her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly.

Lily sat and contemplated the soft breathing of her infant son. How could peace like this still exist? His peace would last only a few seconds more--

Lily heard the crashes downstairs and knew her husband’s life was over. Harry woke up crying. Lily ached to scoop him up and comfort him as she had done every precious night before, but she tore her eyes away and put her back to him with her wand raised. There was no way out of this, but she had to try. She concentrated on her baby’s breath.

It was all that mattered now.


End file.
